plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Bean
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Spring Bean (PvZH). :For other usages of beans, see bean. (flies over it) (can shovel it up without stepping on it) (forces it to come out of the ground when he uses the boombox) (can easily crush it)|strong point = (cannot move or destroy it when it's ready to bounce) (immune to his surfboard) (China only; can not be thrown into water}} Spring Bean is the fourth plant obtained in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He bounces the first zombie that steps on him back one tile or, if close enough, into nearby water, instantly killing the zombie in question. After bouncing, he will fall asleep for 10 seconds during which he is vulnerable to attack. Origins Spring Bean is based on the unripe fruit of the Phaseolus vulgaris, or the common bean. His name is a portmanteau of "string bean," a type of bean and "spring," referencing his spring-like appendage and his ability. A secondary source of inspiration could be the Sebastiania pavoniana tree. This plant is known in some regions of the world for being parasited by the Cydia deshaisiana moth. The adult lays an egg on the tree's seeds, and the hatched caterpillar digs into the seed. If it gets too hot or too cold, the caterpillar will wiggle in an attempt to move the seed to a more optimal spot, earning the duo the name of "Mexican jumping bean", possibly explaining the jumping or springing mechanic of the plant in-game. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Spring Bean will jump into the air then back onto the ground to unleash a great impact, bouncing every zombie on screen back one tile or in nearby water in Pirate Seas. He will also wake up if he was asleep. Contain-mint effect When boosted by Contain-mint, Spring Bean knock zombies back an additional four tiles, and his sleep time is reduced to one second. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed His Plant Food ability can now stun zombies. Strategies In his homeworld, Spring Bean will find most of his utility at his ability to bounce enemies onto water, instantly killing them in the process. Because of this, Spring Bean can be used as an early defender against high health zombies, such as Buckethead Pirate and Gargantuar Pirate; or as a measure against Swashbuckler Zombies in lanes without planks. However, his inability to bounce multiple enemies back, as well as his sleeping time makes Spring Bean a poor choice in later levels - Imp Cannon in particular will create great challenges to Spring Bean, due to the amount of Imp Pirate Zombies it can create, making Primal Peashooters, Kiwibeasts, and Chard Guards more optimal choices to stop these zombies. Avoid using Spring Bean against the Ankylosaurus, as the flung zombies will push him back first. It is not recommended to use it against Excavator Zombie, as they can shovel him up without stepping on him. The player should also be wary of Troglobites and Arcade Zombies as they can still crush the plant no matter if he's in defensive position or not. His main weaknesses are Gargantuar Prime, Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, and Hair Metal Gargantuar, as they can easily disable them from a safe distance, especially Gargantuar Prime and Hair Metal Gargantuar as even their laser or shockwaves can instantly destroy him (even if he's ready to bounce). Gallery Trivia *He cannot be attacked by Seagull Zombie/Pelican Zombie, pulled by Fisherman Zombie or hit by Turquoise Skull Zombie's laser beam when he is ready to bounce. *When he bounces back a zombie on the rightmost column and the adjacent row is a water lane, the zombie will land on the edge of the water lane while still being alive, but then walks into the water and drowns. **This can occur from a farther distance with his Plant Food effect. *There is a glitch that if he bounces back the last zombie in the level on the rightmost column and bounce out of the screen (only possible with higher level plant), the level will be completed immediately. *As of the 2.1 update, he can no longer be crushed by Gargantuars when attempting to bounce them. *If a Surfer Zombie tries to slam him with his surfboard, the surfboard will break but the Spring Bean will somehow survive. *He, Chard Guard and Kiwibeast can cancel all of Jester Zombie's projectiles when knocking Jester Zombie back. *In game, Spring Bean is frowning, but when he gets ready to bounce back a zombie, he is smiling. *A very serious glitch can occur, where if a boosted Spring Bean is planted right next to a Gargantuar and the Gargantuar attemps to smash him and kill him, the Gargantuar will succeed, despite the Spring Bean being immune to attacks. *In the Chinese version, he is slightly translucent. This can be seen if he is on an endangered tile. *He can also stun the Zombot Sphinx-inator when he's ready to bounce back and while he bounces the zombie back the Zombot summoned in Modern Day - Day 32. *Spring Bean cannot throw Gargantuars into the water to instantly kill them in the Chinese version. *His Plant Food effect will not bounce any zombies that have been stunned by E.M.Peach. See also *Chard Guard es:Frijuelle fr:Pois ressort ru:Пружинистый Боб pl:Spring Bean Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Area-of-effect plants